


You say things with your mouth/Cobwebs and Flies come out

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Promises, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: He was sick of the empty words.(title comes from Lovely, by twenty|one|pilots)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is really bad. Hope you all have a fantastic day/night.

_"You know I won't hurt you."_

 

_"You can trust me."_

 

 

_"You can tell me anything."_

 

 

_"If you're happy, I'm happy."_

 

 

_"I'm not angry."_

 

 

_"It's fine."_

 

Elijah was sick of the empty words. 

 

 

 


End file.
